eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:An ancestral scroll
The titles confirmed by the ancestral scroll are the names of EQ1 servers. Some of them are clearly understandable in EQ2 contexts. Others, however, are opaque to EQ2 players not steeped in EQ1 lore. This article would really benefit from a little explanation of the EQ1 lore and places they reflect. When my Paladin of Erollisi chose the title "of Erollisi Marr", it was to call upon the connotations of the lore, not the EQ1 server. I've seen others in game using these titles in much the same way to suggest some characteristic or aspect of their character. On the other hand, , whatever its significance in EQ1, is currently the name of a pig in in EQ2. Names I know are available from the scroll (this is incomplete as I'm doing these from memory): *Al'Kabor - only mac server, also an erudite wizard from EQ1 lore *Antonius Bayle *Ayonae Ro - EQ1 server *Bertoxxulous - god of disease *Brell Serilis - god of crafting *Bristlebane - god of practical jokes *Castle Lightwolf - EQOA server *Dark Solace - EQOA zone for evil faction characters. Included hidden city amenities. *Diren Hold - EQOA server *Drinal - EQ1 server *Druzzil Ro - EQ1 server *E'ci - the unreturned goddess of ice *Erollisi Marr - unreturned goddess of love *Fennin Ro - ruler of the greater elemental Plane of Fire *Ferran's Hope - EQOA server *Firiona Vie - EQ1 server; A high-elf princess heroine from EQ1; a zone and faction in EQ1 * - EQOA server, in EQ2 an NPC pig in *Innoruuk - god of hate *Kael Drakkal *Kane Bayle *Karana - god of storms *Lanys T'vyl - EQ1 server *Luclin - EQ1 server, also the name of Norrath's now shattered moon *Maelin Starpyre *Marr's Fist - EQOA server *Mithaniel Marr - god of valor *Morden Rasp - EQ1 server *Morell-Thule - EQ1 server *The Nameless - an unreturned god *The Nest *Povar - unreturned god of mists and vapors *Prexus - unreturned god of the oceans *Proudpine Outpost - EQOA server *Quellious - goddess of peace *Rallos Zek - god of war *The Rathe - ruler of the Plane of Earth *Rodcet Nife - the Prime Healer, returning soon to Norrath *Saryrn *Sebilis - EQ1 server *The Seventh Hammer *Solusek Ro - EQ1 server *Stone Watchers *Stormhammer *Stromm - EQ1 server *Sullon Zek *Tallon Zek - EQ1 server *Tarew Marr - unreturned god of water *Terris-Thule - ruler of the Plane of Nightmares *Tholuxe Paells *Torvonnilous *The Tribunal *Tunare - goddess of nature and healing *Vallon Zek - EQ1 server *Vazaelle - EQ1 server *Veeshan - EQ1 server; Veeshan is the great crystalline dragon who rules the Plane of Sky *Venril Sathir - EQ1 server *Xegony - ruler of the Plane of Air *Xev - EQ1 server *Zebuxoruk --Sigrdrifa 21:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :Castle Lightwolf and Proudpine Outpost are both locations from EQOA (EQ Online Adventures).--Kodia 22:06, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::So what kind of places were they? What continents were they on? What kind of people or creatures inhabited them? --Sigrdrifa 23:24, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :::My apologies for mistyping. They were *servers* in EQOA. From their beginner's guide: ::: "Welcome to the world of Everquest Online Adventures, a world unlike any other. Your first task, after getting everything finished with the payment aspect, is to choose your server and create your first character. Whichever server you pick is completely your choice, so feel free to choose any one. The servers are Castle Lightwolf, Diren's Hold, Ferran's Hope, Hodstock, Marr's Fist and Proudpine Outpost. Castle Lightwolf is considered to be the most populated, but as said before the choice, in the end, is yours." :::I actually never played EQOA, truth be told.--Kodia 03:43, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Added in all missing titles, and added the bits of info I knew about each of them.--Cela 23:11, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Updated info on Dark Solace -- Mikegonz 23:26, 27 March 2012